Confessions of a Princess
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: Sequel to "Saved At The Last Minute" and set after "Tangled". Rapunzel is given a diary for her 19th birthday. But why the next day, when Eugene finds it, is the diary at least a year old and filled with adventures. It looks like a certain princess has some explaining to do. Also includes brief sighting of the tenth Doctor in the first chapter.
1. Sudden Sighting

**A Doctor Who and Tangled Crossover:**

**Confessions of a Princess – Chapter 1**

The sun glinted in the morning sky. Rapunzel watched as the birds flew by. She slowly stirred, facing her husband, Eugene. He was sitting by her side, with a smile shining wide.

"Hey, happy birthday," he said.

Rapunzel lent over and kissed him.

"Here, this is from me."

Eugene gave Rapunzel a gift. It was an A5 rectangle shape. Rapunzel slowly sat up, carefully opening the neatly wrapped package. The paper revealed a diary; gold with the sun symbol printed on the middle – Rapunzel's symbol. Inside, the pages were blank, fresh to write on.

"That isn't the main thing. There's a birthday ball occurring this evening."

"I feel nervous. It's the first time I've been at a ball, considering I'll be the special guest tonight."

"Well I'm sure everything will go according to plan, love. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Exactly. Right, well I'll get ready."

**XXXX**

Rapunzel, dressed in a pale pink sleeveless dress with white and blue corset strings, took a stroll in the forest later that morning. Her heart was struck with surprise, when she was a familiar face in front of her eyes – it was the Doctor, her saviour! Rapunzel had met him that day she and Eugene were faced with death when they'd been trapped in the flooding cave. The Doctor and Rose Tyler had landed there by mistake. The current of the water had sucked Rapunzel and Eugene inside the TARDIS. Rapunzel hadn't seen them since that day – the eve of her birthday.

Now the Doctor stood there. He met Rapunzel's eyes that showed her surprise. Then she called out to him.

"Doctor, wait!"

He waved to her and then strolled off.

"Wait, where's Rose?"

He didn't reply. Rapunzel followed, only to witness the Doctor depart in the TARDIS, leaving it dematerialising out of sight.

**A/N****: I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Please review.**


	2. Bombshell

**A Doctor Who and Tangled Crossover:**

**Confessions of a Princess – Chapter 2**

_He was sad_, Rapunzel realised, _Rose wasn't with him. Was that the reason?_

She thought it could be because of that. Rapunzel had seen him alone this time. Last time, when Rose was there, the Doctor had seemed happy.

_Maybe she was also his lover. Had he lost Rose, his true love? I nearly lost Eugene_.

Rapunzel eventually headed back to the Castle of Corona. She passed by, with those who said hi. When she reached the castle, Rapunzel didn't tell anyone, not even Eugene, that she'd seen the Doctor. They'd probably think she would be demented. Gothel had used that as an excuse. But Rapunzel now just put the memories back where they belonged – within the back of her mind.

When she reached her bedroom, Rapunzel began writing in her diary – writing about her sighting of the Doctor. Anyway, she wanted to make the most of using her diary, considering it was a present from her husband.

**XXXX**

Later that evening, Rapunzel's birthday ball took place. The stars shone high in the night sky, where they were watching as the world went by. Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene enjoyed the banquet – however, Eugene became very cautious of the wine, by learning the hard way.

_It had been a little embarrassing_, Rapunzel had thought, _But birthdays sometimes contain that_.

Apart from Eugene drinking too much, the rest of the birthday ball did go as planned. The cake didn't get lost, unlike the day Rapunzel married Eugene, with Pascal and Maximus to blame for the chaos, of the mess that the kingdom had been in.

At the end of the ball, the whole kingdom fell victim to tiredness; with one person laying awake under the shining stars – Rapunzel. She couldn't sleep, due to the excitement that had occurred this night. So she slipped out of bed and down towards the castle's kitchen. Suddenly, from down the corridor, Rapunzel heard the sounds of protest.

"Un-cuff me. I'll explain everything!"

She ran out into the corridor, seeing who the protesting voice belonged to – a man who looked in his late 20s, even more oddly dressed than what Rapunzel remembered the Doctor and Rose had worn. She watched as the man was dragged to the dungeons, and locked up in one of the cells.

"Open the door! That's an order!"

The guards strolled out, past the dark archway that Rapunzel hid in. When they were gone, she headed into the dungeons and up to the cell where the man was locked up. They met each other's eyes. The man instantly knew who she was.

"Rapunzel! Blimey, what happened to your hair? Why are you in a castle?"

Rapunzel ignored the man's questions, and spoke firmly.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? What do you want?"

"It's me, Rapunzel. I'm the Doctor."

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying the story. Reviews would be lovely :)**


	3. Offer Accepted

**A Doctor Who and Tangled Crossover:**

**Confessions of a Princess – Chapter 3**

"No you're not," Rapunzel said firmly.

"Oh God, of course you wouldn't recognise me. But how can I remember this? You were trapped in that cave with Eugene, oh such a long time ago; and I landed the TARDIS there by mistake. The both of you were gushed in by the current, meaning we saved you," the Doctor explained.

"You and Rose," Rapunzel added.

"Yeah," the Doctor spoke, showing sadness.

"What happened to her? She wasn't with you? You were sad when I saw you. Was it because Rose wasn't there?" Rapunzel asked.

"Not just that. I was also dying and to save myself I regenerated. I changed my face and everything in my body. It's complicated," the Doctor told her, "Rose has witnessed it, and now she's living with a man who, like me, you could say is totally out of this world. I had other friends but they moved on too. Now it's just me, alone again."

"Until you found me again. I bet you _wanted_ to see me and you forgot I wouldn't recognise you," Rapunzel said.

The Doctor nodded. Rapunzel noticed a large looking device lying on the floor with a small green light on the end. The Doctor told Rapunzel that his device was his sonic screwdriver. She gave it to him, and the Doctor opened the door, freeing himself. For a moment, the two of them stood silently. Then the Doctor spoke.

"Come with me, in the TARDIS. I only take the best."

Rapunzel was startled! Was the Doctor out of his mind or something?

"What? But my family and kingdom! I'm also married, Doctor!"

"It's also a time machine. We could go oh so many billions of years away in just one night."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Cool, right?"

"That thing around your neck isn't."

"Yes it is! Now are you coming or not, Princess?"

"Of course I am."

The Doctor and Rapunzel headed out of the castle dungeons. Rapunzel went to collect her diary, kissed a sleeping Eugene on the forehead, and eventually headed to the TARDIS, where the Doctor was waiting. She stepped aboard, waiting for the impossible to now become possible. They took off, taking flight, into the night.

**A/N:**** Next chapter soon. Please review.**


	4. Truth Out

**A Doctor Who and Tangled Crossover:**

**Confessions of a Princess – Chapter 4**

Princess Rapunzel circled around the TARDIS controls in wonder and amazement. The Doctor watched her happily. In so many ways, he thought, Rapunzel seemed to remind him of Rose. Perhaps because, Rapunzel too had a heart for adventure and a big keenness to travel.

Rapunzel stopped circling around the controls of the TARDIS and then stood beside the Doctor, who glanced at her pixie-brown hair.

"Must seem weird that your hair's shorter. I wonder why it changed colour."

"It was because it got cut. It lost its power. I think the brown is a symbol of dying. To be honest, I preferred it blonde."

"Hold on."

The Doctor got his sonic screwdriver out of his tweed pocket and scanned it against Rapunzel's hair. In less than a second, Rapunzel's hair changed from brown to blonde and it grew at least ten metres, reaching the tips of her feet. However, it may be blonde again, but the Doctor was unable to recover the healing power that Rapunzel's gift consisted of. Rapunzel didn't mind, that her hair colour was all that could be recovered. She was just pleased she'd chosen to travel with the Doctor, her saviour.

"You know, I still can't believe the TARDIS has changed. Just like you, Doctor," Rapunzel said.

"Well, like me, the TARDIS is also a living thing," the Doctor mentioned.

Rapunzel took a step forward. Suddenly, she almost tripped and fell, but the Doctor managed to catch her before she had a chance to.

"Maybe I made your hair grow a bit too long," he said.

"Really," Rapunzel added sarcastically, with a small smile on the edge of her lips.

She untied a piece of ribbon from around her wrist and tied it on the end of her long plait once she had made it. Then Rapunzel twisted the plait around her head so it formed a large bun. She used another piece of ribbon and made sure her large bun of hair had been tightened securely. It had taken her time to do so, but Rapunzel was pleased she'd managed to apply a more practical style to her hair. Once she was done, the Doctor glanced in her direction.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah," Rapunzel replied, "It's more practical."

"Considering this is your second time in the TARDIS, but your first proper trip, where would you like to go?" the Doctor wondered.

"Oh! I…I really don't know," Rapunzel said.

"Well I'll just put it to 'random'," the Doctor told her.

So he did. Then the name of their destination flashed up on the TARDIS monitor; Barcelona – the planet Barcelona.

**XXXX**

Over time, as they soared through the skies, Rapunzel collected many photos of her adventures with the Doctor that flew by. She kept copies of the photos in her diary as well as writing about them. There were many kinds of tricky technology that she'd come across, but the Doctor had helped her to overcome the confusion. Throughout her travels with the Doctor, Rapunzel had always had a high spirit for adventure. Her travels with the Doctor had lasted for a year and Rapunzel's diary finally looked that old. It was complete, with no more pages left to write on. When the Doctor finally took Rapunzel home to the Kingdom of Corona, he set the date and year for the next morning. Rapunzel almost forgot it was possible. However, for her, she had been travelling in a time machine for the past year. For everyone at home, Rapunzel would've been gone in just the night.

The TARDIS materialised in Rapunzel and Eugene's bedroom, and from within the TARDIS, stepped Princess Rapunzel and her saviour, the Doctor. Then they heard a noise coming from the en-suite – Eugene! He was awake! Rapunzel panicked.

"He's gonna see you!"

"No he won't. Watch this."

The Doctor headed inside the TARDIS, turning it invisible. He then switched on the live broadcast.

"I'll stay quite, you distract him, Rapunzel."

Eugene came out of the en-suite and back into his and Rapunzel's bedroom. He was surprised to not only see Rapunzel wide awake, but with her hair scooped into a large blonde bun.

"Rapunzel…your hair…it's blonde again," Eugene stuttered.

"I found a cure," Rapunzel lied, "It's a shame I wasn't able to recover its magic to heal. When did you wake up?"

"7:30, and you seem like you've been awake for ages."

"Uh, only one…hour. You know, I'm hungry. Let's go get breakfast."

Eugene and Rapunzel headed downstairs and down to the castle's catering area. At breakfast and throughout the day, comments about Rapunzel's hair never went away. She was able to cope with the curiosity and questions, although she struggled concealing her secret about her 'overnight' adventures with the Doctor.

Late morning, Eugene came across Rapunzel's diary that he'd given her the previous night for her birthday. However, he noticed it looked old and tattered. That's odd? How could it possibly look that old in just one night? Eugene picked up the diary and flicked through the pages. It took him awhile, and still, he didn't smile. In fact, he was surprised and startled! Rapunzel, his wife, had run away in the night – with the Doctor! _The_ Doctor. He'd come back, Rapunzel had travelled with him, and Eugene now knew everything – all the confessions of a princess! His princess.

**A/N****: Looks like the truth is out. Please keep the reviews up :)**


End file.
